Try Again
by SilenceX
Summary: Miki is a normal girl who has gone through life completely ignored. Now, after a party that changed Mikis life forever, she has to decide if its better to be wanted by the right people, or to be wanted by everyone else. Demitri/oc,all the classic pairings
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; In my dreams I may own the world and rule over all of you in your pitifull likliness… hehehe… but in truth, I own nothing. *sob*

I was just barely aware of were I was. I was in a bed. A huge, comfortable, and fully stripped bed. Okay, lets observe. Im sunk pretty deap in the bed, mabye it was a water bed or something. I don't know anyone who has a water bed. Great. I must have been moving around a lot two, and that put togethor with the fact that I have absolutely no clue where I am… well. I think I know whats going on. There was also a thudding, creeping ache spreading throughout my body, a crazy soreness in my musceles nad skin. Like a hundred bruises, only… stranger. I blinked, and found that everything was a big blur. Not surprising, for the morning, but all the colors were slurred togethor in a dizzying, drunk like way. A few blinks later, and I began to scope out the room around me. I didn't recognize it, it was deprived of my huge bureau, mirror, and neon green closet doors. Howevor, it was painted a boyish-blue color, and the carpet was a no-nonsesnse off white.

All of a sudden, I was not alone in the room. I wasn't sure how I knew it, but I could feel a chill creeping down my spine, and I turned, cricking my neck, to see a boy I almost recognized. His jet black hair, pale, almost sparkling skin, and blood red eyes were so strickingly familiar my brain ached just thinking about it. And those eyes, you would think I would remember those eyes. I couldn't look away from them. I hitched the one stray sheet left on the bed over my chest, praying it wasn't the only coverage I had. The boy was sitting on a chair facing a desk, staring at his hands.

What was going on?

Flashback;

What do I do? What do I say? Um, er… no not spoons! "Um… hello?" oh, smooooth.

"Hello." The boy said, throwing a cocky smile at me that clearly said 'knows what hes doing, knows that you don't'.

"Umm… can I help you?" Oh dear GOD.

"Yes, I expect you can." Oh…kay? "Whats your name?" This kid, dude, boy… whatver, is totally trying to get me in bed. But… why me? I wasn't here cuz I liked to party or anything, my friend just dragged me to this stupid house party and left me here with no way to get home. Oh, right. Whats my name?

"M-mikenzi." Why do I have such a lame name, anyways? "My friends call me Miki, though!" Ugh. My friends call me Miki? I might as well have said 'I am unatractive, please leave.' I sounded desperate. And whiny. And did I brush my teeth before I came? Suddenley a phone was in his hand. I hadnt even heard it vibrate or ring or anything, but then he was standing.

"Excuse me, for a second?" The boy said kindly, but I caught a slice of anger behind his tone. I nodded, and he slipped away through the dancing crowd. I couldn't help craining my neck, trying to see when he would return. After a short whhile, a faint glow slunk back through the shimmying and sashaying, and I saw him pushing away from the few scraglers, walking back over to me. "Can I offer you a drink, Miki?" Uh, oh. Bad cop. He flashed another seductuve smile, and I struggled to keep my mouth from twitching.

"Oh, no. Ill just-"

"No, I insist! Let me guess… Dr. Pepper?"

"Sorry, rootbeer." His smile widened, and once again I was sitting alone. This was all too weird. He came back with a more sneaky smile on his face now, and I took the drink only hesitantly.

"Whats your name?" I asked, stalling myself before taking a sip.

"Demitri." He said. His eyes… his eyes were red. Blood red. Contacts? It couldn't be. Was he albino? His skin was so pale… I looked at the drink, checking the rim for crusted sugars, the surface for any oil. Crystilication wasn't present, and the foam made it seem unlikly for there to be any oils. I took the straw and tried to drink, but there was something stuck in it. Could he have slipped in E? It would desolve unseen. I took another sip, and couldn't taste anything unusual in the taste. I was just being paranoid. Taking a gulp, I did notice an off-taste, and I put the drink down on the bar. Who has a bar in there house?

"Flat."

"Sorry." Demitri said, smiling. He smiled a lot. It was disconcerting.

"So, you wanted to ask something?" I said, raising my eyebrows and leaning down on the bar slightly. He grinned apologetically.

"That obvious?" I wass about to answer, but suddenley I felt strange. Mabye it was the rootbeer? "You okay?" Demitri asked, sounding concerened, though his smile was close to snapping point.

"No, Im fine. I think it was that drink." Something flickered in Demitris eyes, but in a second it was gone. Those red eyes…

"Well, we could go upstairs if you want. My friend owns this place, so he wouldn't mind. Its always to loud down here anyway." I opened my mouth, but nothing came out, and before I knew what was happening Demitri was holding my hand and leading me to the staircase I hadnt noticed before. His hand was ice cold. He lead me up the stairs, which for some reason had a door at the top, and closed it off. Now we were in a dark shabby hallway, at the other end of which was a door. He walked me to the end, and I opened the door to see a bed. No axe murdererd, at least. I turned back to Demitri, and he was so close I fell back, but all I hit was the wall, and he was pulling my skirt down in the hallway that was barely wide enough for us to stand up togethor and he was lying me down and kissing me all over… and I was letting him. No, I was kissing back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer; What do you think I own?

A.N. WARNING… this chapter is going to be very short. Soryyyyyy!. Love popozao.

I lay in the bed, staring at Demitri and struggling to remember were I was. Demitri, how did I know his name?, was sitting on a brown chair at a brown desk, amiling kindly at me. There was a certain smugness behind his look that said 'I got what I wanted'. I sat a little straighter, and felt the soreness deep in my bones. I looked down and saw bruises blooming on my arms and legs and… every where. "Um… hi." I said timidly.

"You've been asleep a long time. I had to carry you to the bed." He said, a wicked smile flashing across his face before it was gone again.

"Where are we?" I asked. Demitri laughed.

"You don't remember?" He looked satisfied.

"Y-you SPIKED me?" I stuttered, beginning to remember what had happened. What else did you do?"

"Nothing you didn't let me do." He said, and I screamed.

"No!" I cried, blushing furiously and jumping out of the bed. I didn't know why, but the way he looked at me made me want to run out of the room. He raked down my body, and my flushed face grew reder. I screamed again and leapt back in the bed. Demitri sighed and rolled his eyes. He walked over and sat down on my knees so his legs were parted around my chest. We were so close I could… well… feel limbs moving that werent meant to be felt. His arms rapped around my waist and he pulled me down so I was lying on top of him, pinned there, blushing harder then I ever had in my life. I had never been this close to anyone before, which I suppose Demitri knew now. Ick.

"Your blush is very cute." He said, kissing my nose. He laughed when I tried and failed to squirm out of his grip. "And you are very adorable when your mad."

"How old are you?" I asked angrily, trying to get the subject away from me.

"25" I groaned. I was 18. demitri began to play with a strand of my hair, rolling me over so I was in a slightly more dignified position on my side, though we were still tight togethor. I burried my head in his chest, only to avoid his gaze, and thought. Everything was still a little blurry, but I could clearly see how he had tricked me, which was enough to make me curse myself. How could I be so foolish? Eventually I took a deap breath and tried to stop thinking. I felt instintly cold from Demitris skin, and I could smell his wonderfull scent. How could I have not noticed that before?

As I let my mind wander, I slowly began to drift down.

A.N. what did I say? Sorry its so short but it was necessary. Yah I know. But the next one will be better, I promise. Popozao out!-----


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, or anyone else… however I DO own Miki J))))

I woke up alone. I felt sick to my stomach, and I couldn't move. It was dark, and I couldn't be sure if my eyes were even open. I tried to blink, and found that I was blindfolded. I tried to find my hands to take off my blindfold, and found that they were bound as well. I knew what I would find if I tried to move my feet. I tried to lift my head, but found the roof quicker than I would have liked. Swell. So odds are I was shoved in the trunk of some car. A helpless sex victim. What fun.

From what I could tell, the car wasn't running, and I could hear a distant argument from outside. I strained my ears, listening with all my might, trying to recognize the muffled voices. Suddenly the voices rose, and I was able to make out their words.

"In the trunk?" a female voice that sounded like piercing bells shrieked.

"Yes! She's sick, or, or…" what I think was Demitri's voice cried. Sick? Who? Wait… oh.

Something nudged my chest and I let out a muffled grasp. If something… alive was in the trunk with me- there would be nothing I could do.

The strange voices were getting closer, more defined.

"Bella, get Carlisle!" a new voice, another male, said. Something creaked from behind me, and a lot of light hit my blindfold. I heard a quiet intake of breath, and felt hands lifting me out of the trunk. Someone tore the blindfold off of me and everything rushed at my eyes. A face came into view, the face of an angel. He was blonde, well… more 'bronze', and he seemed to sparkle in the light of what was probably the afternoon sun.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice like a million chiming bells. He tilted his head, and I noticed his eyes for the first time. They were the same strange golden yellow as Demitri's. I wonder if their related… But then I saw Demitri's face, sparkling like the others. His eyes were black.

I coughed as I tried to speak, and the angelic face looked more anxious than before.

"I think… no." I managed to say, coughing over and over from all the dust in the trunk I could feel myself slipping, sweat beading on my forehead, flickering in the dark and light. I tried to stay in the present, but lost my mind once more to the consuming black.

I blinked, once more waking up in an unfamiliar place. This time I was in a spacious, bright room full of lights, sounds and people; I couldn't make out any of their faces. Someone was talking, and I didn't recognize the voice, but with each blink I could see more and more. A couch and a loud TV, set to football. A girl, presumably this 'Bella', stood next to the one who had picked me up.

Another man, more blonde, equally beautiful, same yellow eyes. His hands were moving around me, fiddling with my stomach, playing with needles and other doctor's equipments. Carlisle? It was the only other name that I had heard. Then there was Demitri. Half worried, half smug looking. I felt a wrenching, biting, life-shattering rip in my stomach, and I turned over to be violently sick. Carlisle didn't even flinch. just handed me a bucket and moped sick off my face with a moist towel. Well, now I know that no one's gonna tell me anything. Great.

I looked down and experienced another stab, not so much of pain but shock. My belly was swollen in a huge distortion around my midriff, stretching and straining and pulling at y internal organs where they shouldn't be pulled. I gasped and chocked, stumbling over barely made out questions. Who, what, when, where, and why were not high on my list.

"What's wrong with me?" I gasped, wincing at the crackle of my voice. "I'm not, I can't be…" Carlisle looked up at me, a pained look in his face, and I knew that the answer to my un-answered question wouldn't be pretty. The beautiful brunette girl with more red-tinged eyes then the rest, Bella, swooped over to me at that moment.

"We believe you may be suffering… a certain rare… disease that I was recently… rid of." She said this with a slight choke in her voice, and she gave the angel-faced man a pained look.

"We have yet to find… a different way to cure it then the way we used for Bella. Carlisle said. Demitri looked at him angrily, but Carlisle shook his head. I didn't understand it, but it didn't matter. I wanted answers.

"Who are you people?" I gagged, and to my dismay blood spilled out of my mouth.

"We're- well-" Bella stuttered, glancing awkwardly at the bronze-haired one again. I was beginning to suspect that they were 'together'.

"We're here to help." Carlisle soothe, but the bronze one glared at him again.

"Why can't we just introduce her to Nessie?" he mumbled, looking down angrily. I didn't understand. I've heard of the Loch Ness Monster, but this was something else. Carlisle sighed, and glanced at me with a worried expression on his face. I was getting angrier with each anxious glance and nameless face. He looked like a concerned parent. With another pain, I remembered my own parents. They must be worried sick.

The man and Carlisle were talking, but for a while I was simply sitting in silence, trying to ignore the sudden slicing pains in my chest, letting their voices dull into the rest of the background noise. Their lips were moving so fast I couldn't imagine speech was possible, and a lot of communication seemed to be happening silently, as though one of them was simply answering the others thoughts.

"Edward!" Carlisle said suddenly, sounding half exasperated, half… disgusted. So his name was Edward. That was one question answered.

"Carlisle, it's your own policy, and Alice didn't see her coming until she was here. She saw her like us!"

"Edward!" Now he was desperate. "I don't want to unless it's absolutely necessary! If we can just get it out of her…" What?

"What is it…?" I chocked.

"Once she figures it out she won't let you do it, and you know that!" Completely ignored. Thanks, Edward. Thanks.

"Please, Edward!" Carlisle said desperately. I clutched my stomach in terror, suddenly aware of what they were implying. Edwards head snapped around to look at me, and his eyes made me jump away in fear. Pain clenched me and pulled me down, forcing me to lie still, panting and wincing.

"Your smarter than most." he said, his voice sounded like every word caused him pain. I attempted to grin, and wondered how weak it must have seemed. Carlisle sighed, shook his head, and said something so softly I couldn't hear. A soft dancing rhythm began then, growing louder but still barely more than a whisper on the floor. A new girl, with hair just like Edward's but pulled into two high pigtails and amazing chocolate brown eyed twirled into sight through an open door. Her lips were red and her skin was pale, her cheeks glowing with a pulsing light and energy. The light from the walls, which I at that moment realized were completely glass, leapt off her skin in a dizzying effect mirroring the rest of these strange people.

She opened her mouth, her eyes glowing with excitement, and she reached out her hand to caress my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: LALALALA yeah um I don't own twilight- but I own Miki J

Light, sound, pictures, and some adjectives I couldn't even define rushed around me, and suddenly I was watching Bella holding a baby Nessie, crooning to her in her beautiful voice. I gasped and jumped backwards, wrenching myself away from Nessie's light touch. That wasn't the smartest thing I had ever done…

Carlisle caught me before I fell off of whatever I was on, but the fall still brought the pain back ten-fold. Nessie glared at me, and I saw a greatly defines resemblance to Bella in her lips and her cheeks. I imagined that she was a more alive looking version of this Bella, although they couldn't possibly be related. They were two years apart, at least. But still, she couldn't be anyone else than Edward and Bella's daughter. Stranger and stranger… Still it was relieving that at least someone in this house could have normal-colored eyes and not have skin that resembled a morgue member.

She spoke then, angrily but just like all the others in a voice like wind chimes. "Please watch!" she said, and placed her hand over my forehead. She… showed me Bella, only she looked different. What she must have looked like before they made her like them or something sci-fi like. But more importantly, she looked sick. It must have been when she was going through what I'm going through now. I wonder if I looked that bad. I probably do. She showed me how Bella had suddenly fainted, gasping, going in and out of consciousness, and how Edward had given her drugs so she wouldn't feel any pain. I saw Nessie being born, in the most painful looking and grotesque image I could never fully describe. Edward whispered 'Renesmee', which must have been 'Nessie's' full name.

Renesmee looked so much older than she should have, looking so perfectly alluring and beautiful that even through this odd slideshow I could feel her power. I was sure that human's and whatever these people were are not supposed to breed. Then an image that chilled me down to the bone. A 9 year old Nessie and a huge man… boy… animal… thing running through a forest together, faster than anything man-made, man-powered or absolutely anything else should ever be able to move, chasing… a deer. Nessie jumped on the deer, and very neatly, very daintily, sank her teeth into the deer's neck, drinking. Her face came up, covered in blood.

I screamed, to put it mildly.

"Nessie!"Edward cried, jumping over me must faster than any human could, which I supposed I would have to get used to I flinched anyways, not only because of what I had just seen but also because Edward's skin was as cold as ice. Like Demitri's.

"Wh-what are you?" I stuttered, staring at the many beautiful faces surrounding me. Carlisle sighed and looked at Edward, and Edward glared at Renesmee, who simply beamed at everyone in the room. I was, however, beginning to wonder if people weren't watching us from different rooms. When I had screamed, I had heard distant laughter. Edward glared at me intensely for a minute, and sighed. Bella nodded encouragingly and Renesmee just continued to smile. So much that I didn't understand… and so much unspoken! Edward breathed deeply then, stood squarely in front of me, and said in a strong an confident voice, "Everyone you have recently met, Me, Carlisle, my Bella, Demitri.. we are all… vampire's."

Vampire's.

Vampire's…

Vampire's?

I choked, swallowed, and blinked, feeling myself growing faintly dizzy. Thoughts began to race. Run away… can't stand. Scream. Who will hear you? Roll of the couch, hit the ground, and die. But that's suicide! So? Carlisle would catch me. Kick him and run. Can't stand…

Edward sighed again and rolled his yellow eyes. "We don't drink human blood…" he drawled in a bored voice.

"Then how… then why… how are you…"

"We only drink the blood of animals."

"Well… oh. I suppose that's… better then…" My voice died. The alternative.

"Murder?" Edward growled, his eyes narrowed.

"Yes." I said meekly.

"Well." Carlisle said in a voice that forced calm, "Now that you understand who we are, you must know-"

"That I'm going to end up like Bella did." I said quietly. No matter what Carlisle had said, I knew that whatever they happened to Bella would be exactly what happened to me, including the end result. I remembered then the dreadful, horrible pain she looked like she had been in. Bella made a strange choking noise, her face puckering. I suppose that must be how they cry, if they can't… make tears or something. She walked over to me and hugged me gently. I was frigid, but not uncomfortable.

I wondered if they would make me a vampire like them as well, or just let me die. Edward turned to face me again, his face exasperated. "Carlisle doesn't believe in killing." He said bluntly. I squinted, a beam of light glancing off the glass walls and shining off of all of their skin. I noticed how Nessie's skin, compared to the rest of them, only seemed to have a faint luminescent glow. Maybe because she was only half… well, half-human. I shook my head. This was all too weird.

So I was going to be a vampire. Exciting… and I suppose that would make Carlisle my new Daddy. Because I understood now. Carlisle made Edward, and Edward made Bella. Edward looked over again. I was beginning to get annoyed by his 'all knowing' trait. "You should really stop doing that." I said. "Reading minds or whatever." He stared at me, emotionless, as though daring me to test him. Can everyone read minds? I thought.

"No. Just me. However, Alive can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, and Bella is a shield." Alice? Jasper? Shield? "Alice and Jasper… well… you'll meet them soon enough! And Emmett and Rosalie too, I imagine. But Bella, she can block other people's… other vampires powers, and she can push away her thirst."

"Thirst?"

"For blood." Oh. Right. Vampire's. Duh.

"Can you… do you know if I'll… can you tell if I…"

"Have a power?" Edward smiled a little. "There's no way of knowing for sure. But becoming a vampire isn't exactly a bundle of laughs, you know. After you are bitten… the venom-" I interrupted Edward.

"Venom? What venom?"

"All vampire's have it. Nessie doesn't though, something we're aren't sure of a reason for just yet. Anyways… the venom enters your blood system. Then you will-"

"Does this involve a great deal of pain?" I couldn't help but interrupt again. He was starting to annoy me even more then when he would answer my thoughts.

"Yes." He said.

"How long?"

"3 days."

"But we might be able to prevent it!" Carlisle interjected hurriedly. I don't know for sure, but it sounded like Carlisle would be the one doing the biting. He seemed like a doctor type. Edwards didn't seem to like even talking about it. But really, 3 days? No one could prevent that.

"Anyways, Carlisle didn't create Alice, Jasper or Emmett. He did make Esme, though. That's his wife."

"So who made Alice and Jasper?"

"No one really knows who made Alice… but Jasper was made to be a soldier, but eventually he managed to break free, and Alice found him. Together, they decided to join us, because Alice had a vision of us living, altogether as a family."

Family…

"You don't have any relatives or friends that have to be… led off your trail, do you? Carlisle asked, his voice pained.

"Well, my Da-" Do not say daddy… "My father and mother might be worried. But my friends… well…" I laughed. Laughing hurt.

The Cullen's, that's Carlisle's last name, left me alone finally, deciding that I needed some rest. My mind was racing, full of thoughts that I'd never dreamt while dreaming of dreaming that I would ever dream of. How could I ever rest? I thought of what I would look like as a vampire… beautiful. just like the rest of them. Pale. Red eyes. But more than anything else, that baby. It's gender, possible names… I just didn't know. I never saw myself as a Mommy. I had never picked out names when I was little, or played baby dolls or Barbie. I read, drew, and sometimes I would just sit around and stare at clouds.

But whenever I would just lie around… things would happen. I would begin to imagine things happening, things appearing, all sorts of things. And they would happen. But my Daddy always told me that having my head in the clouds would kill me… and now look what I'm about to face. Three days of… well, hell. But I still felt as though 3 days of pain couldn't be that bad. Any other day I would just say 'get it over with, if I really have to die.' But now with the baby at stake… well that was a different story.

But still, all of this fussing! 'Killing someone who could actually have a future', blah, blah, blah. Unnecessary nuisances. I did have a future… with Demitri. I mean, Demitri didn't mean to get me pregnant… did he?

Before I could let that thought zoom around my head any further, Carlisle came into the room with a dark, unidentifiable cup. It was full of some strange, disgusting smelling liquid. It smelled of rust… and blood.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of these characters except Miki

Days past. It felt like months, no… It felt like years. All I ever felt was the pain. It was almost a relief when a horrible gut-wrenching (maybe literally…) pain told me that it was finally time, and now there would only be 3 more days of pain. 3 days, as Edward constantly reminded me, of un-endurable pain. As Carlisle and Edward stuck needles in me everywhere and injected who knows what into my blood stream, all I kind think of was that something had gone wrong. I just knew it. Some blonde girl suddenly appeared, fiddling with my stomach. Her fingers dove into my skin, and I screamed.

She handed me a cup, full to the brim with what I knew now was blood, almost to shut me up. As blonde-y began to hand Carlisle knives and other sharp and pointy appliances, I closed my eyes and panted- suddenly terrified of what would happen next. All I could see was red, black, red, I was screaming, dipping in and out of pure glossy white- I must be dying.

I struggled to stay alive, in the present, for my baby, my baby… but all I could see was the new light. Oh great. But as other lights began popping around me, and the pain wouldn't go away, I guessed that Carlisle and blonde-y were lightening my should-be darkness. I wanted the darkness. I wanted the death to come. I felt another shattering something from inside myself, and screamed louder, begging them to just kill me. Carlisle shouted something and I couldn't make out the words over my restless screaming and pounding heart. Then Carlisle said in a voice so quiet I couldn't understand why I heard it, "Rosalie, please!".

Rosalie? But I knew that name! That was one of the Cullen's, her and… Emmett I think were like a couple or something. I wondered if she had wanted a child. But she couldn't have mine. No! I screamed as loud as I could, trying to tell them not to take my baby, but I had lost my hearing along with my voice. I was alone in a deep pit of pain and fire, swirling in possible deaths that were just waiting for me to let go. Then I heard a dry sob. No!

"What… my baby?" I slurred, hoping they could hear me, and a voice- a beautiful voice reached me from the darkness.

"Two-" I heard, and then I fell into the darkness that would never end. A burning entered me from my heart, flooding through me, drowning, engulfing, leaving my heart colder then it had ever been, still beating out a mournful funeral march.

I couldn't scream, couldn't cry out to tell someone to release me from this prison, to end it all, to kill me. Nothing else existed. Nothing else ever did, nothing else ever would. Time meant nothing in this swirling torrent of pain, fire, black and red, blood and venom. the venom won, and blackness swallowed me whole as I fell into the never ending rage of fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: LALALA I don't own twilight- I own miki though ;)

oh crap… and I don't own dove either XD

The first thing I knew was that I wasn't burning. Yes, there was pain. But the venom could no longer cling into my skin and boil my blood. My heart was still racing, but it was different, more rhythmic. My breathing was a higher, breathier, lovelier sound then my human gasping and panting. Like angels sighing, or clouds singing. Like the commercial actresses who get paid to feel themselves on those Dove commercials.

I couldn't speak, but only because I had screamed into silence. There were voices, many of them. But only one stood out in my mind, Demitri's. He had gotten me into this, and he hadn't deserted me. My chest felt as though it was bubbling in a vat of toxic acid, and I was sure my face was either scarred disgustingly and bleeding, or maybe just a pile of ash. But I wasn't burning anymore.

And I wasn't dead. I didn't know how, and I didn't know why, and didn't know how I still had the ability to think and feel after all of that burning. But I knew I wasn't dead. Still, there was more pain then I had ever experienced in my life, which was enough.

The voices grew stronger, and so did I. I could feel slight but powerful muscles flex whenever I was moved. The needles wouldn't be able to break my skin now, I thought, and a smile crossed my face for the first time in an eternity. Someone in another world gasped, and another voice whispered "Carlisle, look!"

So there was absolute proof. I wasn't going to die now, I would not die. Possibly ever. The thought was giddy, leaked with fear and adrenaline and overwhelming happiness. I could not die! I could feel the last drops of my old, human blood being consumed by the ne venomous life source in my veins, and my heart began to race.

It was running away from the venom, I was sure. I could be feel it. It was trying to get away from me because it's beats were numbered. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock… trickling down to this. The venom was after my heart. Could it change me? Make me evil? Make me different? Would I be myself without my heart? Suddenly, the minute I wished that the venom would just leave me alone, it caught my heart and swallowed it whole. My last vital organ thudded against the shell that was my body, and I opened my eyes to a world of light, color, and sound.


End file.
